villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Takeshi Asakura
Takeshi Asakura is one of the genuine villains in the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki, a psychotic murderer who fights for the pleasure of sheer destruction. History Arrested for murdering his entire family, save his kid brother, in a fire he caused at age 13, Asakura made a name for himself as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Wanting to bust out and express his destructive impulses on Kitoaka, Asakura gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker to become Kamen Rider Ohja. Taking full advantage of the Rider War, wanting to win just to start it up again for his amusement, Asakura learns of Kitaoka's identity as Kamen Rider Zolda and holds his assistant Goro Yura hostage. Though Goro escapes, Ohja gets to fights Zolda and his reinforcements before senselessly killing Kamen Rider Gai, who set the event up, and later claimed his Contact Monster Metalgelas as his own. He later does the same to Miyuki Tezuka, a friend of Yuichi's who became Kamen Rider Raia to end the Rider War, and obtained his Contact Monster Evildiver afterwards. Eventually with help from Ren, Kamen Rider Knight, Takeshi fakes his death so he can participate in the Ride War without police interference. But once publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. As the Rider War begins to reach its climax, destroying Kamen Rider Imperer's deck so he can fade away in the Mirror World, Asakura engages Zolda in a final showdown. Though he believe him to be Kitaoka, his fatally wounded opponent was actually Goro who took the deceased Kitaoka's place. Denied the chance to kill Kitaoka as he resturns to the real world, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities and the taken out by snipers as he went down fighting. Episode Final ending In an alternate retelling of the Rider War's final days, Asakura finds himself facing Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down to avenge her sister. Ohja overpowered Femme until the appearance of Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider. This causes Ouja to revert to a weak Blank Form with Feme destroying his deck. Defeated as his armor disintegrated, Asakura's body dissolved as he attempted to strangle Miho to death. Kamen Rider Decade In the movie, Episode Final, Asakura was targeted by Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down for revenge. Though she was outmatched by the stronger opponent, Kamen Rider Ryuga's destroying of Genocider reverted Ouja to Blank Form. Weakened, Femme stabbed right at Ouja's blank deck, destroying it. Shortly, Ouja's armor disintegrated and Asakura dissolved in the Mirror World as he attempted to take Miho down with him. Kamen Rider Decade In Kamen Rider Decade, Ouja is summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Asakura later appears in All Riders VS Dai-Shocker to fight the organization. However due to his sadistic nature he sides with with Dai-Shocker along with Kickhopper (Yaguruma). He attempts to stop Diend and Natsumi only for Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma. He fought Gai and Raia, the two riders he killed in the series. The outcome of the fight is unknown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ouja was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Fighting Style Ouja is a melee based Rider like majority of the Kamen Riders. However, he is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns in his battles. His Sword Vent is his most frequently used weapon. He becomes even more powerful when he forms Contracts with Metalgelas and Evildiver. This allows him access to Gai's Strike Vent and Raia's Swing Vent, making him a more versatile as well as a more deadly force. His Contract Monster Venosnaker participates in his battles, and is often seen as Dragreder's evil equivalent in the series (this has been replaced by Dragblacker). However, Ouja is not without weaknesses. He's more vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents, his own unstable nature outclasses his fighting potential, he rarely uses his special card Steal Vent (possibly because he is comfortable with his choice of weapon, as well as only using it to disarm Riders, which is an ineffective strategy), and he rarely takes advantage of the more powerful Genocider, using the united Contract Monster as a more menacing or intimidating distraction in the battlefield. This may also prove that the united Contract Monster is difficult to control, but is restrainable. Advent Cards Kamen Rider Ouja had the most Advent Cards out of any of the Riders. This was because he obtained two extra decks of cards by contracting with two of the Mirror world monsters that were previously contracted with Riders he defeated. Venosnaker-Based Strike Advent.jpg|Advent (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. Strike Final.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Venosnaker launches Ouja at the opponent where Ouja performs a devastating bicycle kick on the opponent. Strike Steal.jpg|Steal Vent: Steals a target Rider's weapon. Strike Sword.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. Metalgelas-Based File:Thrust Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust Strike.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust Confine.jpg|*'Confine Vent': Nullifies the effect of the Advent Card of the target Rider for one round. (He has 2 copies of this card). File:Thrust Final.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Kamen Rider Gai rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Evildiver-Based Sting Advent.jpg|Advent (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. Sting Swing.jpg|Swing Vent (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. Sting Final.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Ouja rides on Evildiver's back and rams the enemy. Genocider-Based Advent.jpg|Advent: Summons Genocider. Unite Vent.jpg|Unite Vent: Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. Triple Final Vent.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Ouja corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materializes on Genocider's torso. Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Archenemy Category:Snakes Category:Complete Monster Category:Swordsmen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Whip Users Category:Staff Wielders Category:Sociopaths Category:Masked Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thief Category:Possessed/Brainwashed